


Surprise Guest

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut With Partial Plot, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes back to her place only to find a certain Asgardian in green waiting for her. Hello, smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for myself originally, but then I changed it to a reader insert because reasons...All of it is completely fictional, except for my love/lust for Loki...

What a blustery evening it was turning out to be! The wind nearly blew me over as I walked through the parking lot towards my car. I had given it much thought, and I finally decided that tonight I would unwind with a cup of tea and a good book. It wasn’t often I was afforded such an opportunity as planning my own night in advance. Living in an old bed-and-breakfast meant that people were always stopping having assumed when they pulled off the highway that this place was still in business. I hated to turn them away, so I usually let them stay the night.  


Tonight, however, I would have the place to myself. Nobody had made the more common error today, and it was much later than the usual time at which they would stop. Wind rustling through the trees, I stuffed my purse into the car and drove out of the lot like a madwoman. I was eager for the solitude of a good night’s rest alone. Thoughts of watching videos of Loki flooded my mind, and my body responded by pressing the gas pedal farther to the floor. My Mustang’s engine roared in reply, and I sped off toward my home.  


Usually I left as many lights off in the old place as I could to discourage any visitors, and I always locked the door. So when I pulled up the driveway and saw the light on in my bedroom and the door wide open, my mind spun into overdrive. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down, and it worked. At least it _was_ working until a large figure crossed in front of the window. Large and menacing, it remained for a moment before turning and walking away into the depths of my home. Normally, an intruder wouldn’t be a problem, but tonight, of all nights, I had forgotten my only method of defense: an old aluminum softball bat. It was still beside my dresser where I kept it when I slept the night before.  


This oversight left me only one choice. I didn’t know whether the person in my home was simply lost and thought the place was abandoned, or if they broke in with malicious intent. One thing was certain, however: I didn’t want to face that rather giant person alone if I didn’t have to. I reached into my purse and drew out my cell phone dialing the emergency number for the police.  


“No service available,” the voiceover on my phone informed me. Swearing silently to myself and entirely against my better judgement, I decided to give the person in my home the benefit of the doubt. I approached my house slowly trying in vain to detect any sort of threat that might be aimed at me. Nothing made a sound.  


“Hello?” I called into the hallway. “Is anybody there?”  


There was no response, so I tried again.  


“If you were looking for a room, I can put you up for the night, although this bed-and-breakfast has been closed for a number of years now,” I offered. _Maybe he left_ , I thought hopefully. Turning partially around, I closed the door and fit the key into the lock. A squeak issued from the landing above at the stop of the stairs, and I whipped around to face my potential guest.  


He stood at just a couple of inches over six feet in height, and his armor—yes, I said armor—was glistening with a ghostly pallor in the dim light emitted from my bedroom doorway. His long black hair flowed past his shoulders, only slightly, and his eyes were a piercing green. They seemed to suck me in the longer I looked at them. His lips were an almost bloodlike red, and set in a small mischievous smirk.  


“You would offer me lodgings though you do not know me?” His voice was silken and soothing. I felt like I’d heard it before, but I didn’t know where.  


“Y-yes, I would. I mean, I _would_ like to know your name, but if you want to remain anonymous, I suppose you could,” I stuttered out. I froze in place as he began to descend the stairs at a maddeningly slow pace. He looked even more amused as he spoke a second time.  


“Do you fear me, girl?”  


“No…well, I don’t really know. After all,” I say trying to cover up the wavering that’s entered my voice. “You did break into my home, yet you haven’t harmed me in the slightest.”  


“Good. Logic: so many lack it these days in Midgard,” he said looking impressed. He stopped directly in front of me, and I had to look up just to sustain eye contact. I raised an eyebrow at his last word.  


“Midgard? But only two people call the Earth that, and they’re both—“ I stopped abruptly as realization hit me. _Impossible_ , I thought.  


“No, little one. It is not impossible, merely improbable,” the man in front of me stated. _He’d heard my thoughts!_  


“That’s right. I believe you know my name, now,” he said leaning close to my ear and whispering. “Say it for me.”  


“Loki,” I managed to say just above a whisper.  


“Very good, child,” Loki praised. He began to look me up and down, and circled me for a full view.  


“Why are you here? Why would an Asgardian prince visit somebody so unimportant?” I asked.  


Loki completed his circuit of my body, and stopped in front of me. He looked into my eyes again, but I couldn’t meet his gaze, dropping my eyes to the floor. I felt a single finger under my chin as Loki raised my head until I was looking at him again. He looked horrified at my words.  


“You are not unimportant, dove. Why else would I be in your dwelling?” He queried. “You think yourself unworthy to be in my presence, when it is quite the opposite, dear one.”  


“I-I don’t understa-“ I started but he cut me off.  


“I am a monster. Can you not see? No? Then I will show you,” Loki growled. Slowly his skin changed its hue from that of pale porcelain to a striking blue. His eyes were no longer green, but burned red like fire. The air around me decreased in temperature until I could see my breath swirling around me.  


“Do I frighten you now, girl,” Loki said in a husky, almost sad, voice. His eyes were tearing up, and a single drop rolled down his cheek. I pressed my hands to his frozen cheeks and wiped away the tears that were now freely flowing.  


“No, Loki. I am not afraid of you,” I said, and he looked at me as if I’d spoken another language.  


“What? How could you not be?”  


Disbelief and confusion laced his every word, and I smiled gently.  


“Everybody is different, Loki. Everybody has flaws, but I certainly don’t think this is one of yours,” I said. “Listen to me: you are not a monster. Besides, I think you look amazing like this, my prince.”  


He tensed when I said his title, and shook his head.  


“To you, dove, I am only Loki. No formalities are needed when you are with me,” he said grasping my hands with his and shifting back to his other form. He lowered my hands back to my sides and spun me around to face away from him. He reached his arms around my neck, pulling my hair aside, and I felt him fasten the chain of a necklace. I looked down to see a golden heart with a large emerald in its center hanging from a golden chain. His hands strayed down my shoulders, and came to a rest about my waist. He drew me as close to him as was possible without crushing me, burying his nose in my hair. Without moving, he began to speak.  


“This necklace is enchanted. It connects us, and it will call me to you when you are in need of my presence,” he said, moving his nose to my neck instead. He began placing feather-light kisses up and down my neck, never pausing in his speech. “If you are in danger for any reason, it will call to me, and I will come. You are safe now. I will protect you.”  


His lips latched onto my collarbone where it met my left shoulder, and he marked me, licking and nibbling the skin. He licked it one last time then he growled in my ear.  


“You are mine.”  


Then he was gone; he had vanished into thin air leaving me alone, once again. I blinked a few times, then looked down at the necklace and pinched myself. Did that really happen? I sprinted upstairs and flipped the light switch on in my bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I examined my neck where Loki had marked me. It was already so red! I felt the memory of his fingers ghosting over my bare arms as they traveled towards my waist and I shivered. 

\---

Thrashing and screaming, I awoke from my usual nightmares. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered the scene in my mind: a man loomed over my parents broken bodies. He reached down and snapped their necks after hours of fruitless torture, and I could do nothing but watch from under the bed. I was only five years old when it happened, and the scene still haunted my nightmares to this day, fourteen years later. Fourteen years of restless nights and nobody to comfort me. Sure, I had multiple foster parents since then, but none of them kept me. Eventually, when I turned eighteen, child services allowed me to purchase a place of my own and leave their care. I think they were glad to get rid of me, to be honest.  


Normally after my nightmares, I would shed a few tears and return to sleep, but tonight my loneliness hit me harder than usual. I clasped the necklace Loki had given me in my right hand and allowed the other to wrap around my knees as I sobbed. Why would he even care? He was an Asgardian. He couldn’t possibly be bothered with me. Who was I kidding? Loki was never coming back, and that became the new focus for my tears. I felt hands on either side of my face, and heard a voice I thought was gone forever.  


“What is wrong, love? Who has harmed you? Tell me, darling, please,” I opened my eyes to see the very being I was now crying over.  


“Loki!” I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck and allowing myself to cry even harder.  


“Hush, darling. Don’t cry. I’m here now,” Loki cooed picking me up and sitting on the edge of my bed. He drew me into his lap, never letting me go, whispering sweet nothings in my ear to comfort me. I cried myself dry into his shoulder, then he held me even closer and repeated his first set of questions.  


“Who hurt you, love? What happened?”  


I sniffled once and drew a deep breath.  


“It’s nothing. I have nightmares every night about the night my parents were killed. You needn’t worry yourself with such a trifle,” I answered not quite able to meet his gaze. He placed both hands on either side of my face and raised my head until I had no choice but to stare into his emerald depths. He, once again, looked horrified at my words.  


“These dreams are not a trifle if they frighten you, darling. I told you I would protect you from harm, whether it comes from another person or a dream makes no difference to me,” Loki said moving his right hand down and gently stroking the mark he left on me earlier. “Nothing touches what I have claimed and you are mine.”  


“Why are you so interested in me, Loki?” I asked.  


“I…If I tell you this, you must promise me that you will not be angry with me,” he said waiting for my response, which I gave in the affirmative. “At one point, I was a friend of your father’s. The night he was killed, I knew who the murderers were. It took only a moment to rip their hearts from their chests, but then I discovered that you had not been harmed. I kept my distance, and watched you for years, but tonight I could stay away no longer. I saw somebody beautiful and I fell in love. Are you upset?”  


“Upset? Loki, I just found out that my parents’ murderers were dead and that I’ve had a protector all my life. How could I possibly be upset?” I asked. Impulsively, I leaned forward and kissed Loki’s lips soundly. I felt a distinct hardness through his trousers, and my own arousal could be felt pooling in my undergarment. I tangled my fingers in Loki’s hair when I pulled away.  


“I want you, Loki,” I whispered before I could stop myself. _What was I saying? I was still a virgin!_ Loki must’ve sensed my apprehension mingling with my arousal, because his next words were so tender I nearly began crying again.  


“You would allow somebody so utterly broken to ruin you?” His eyes widened in shock, and he looked thunderstruck at the mere suggestion.  


“You are not broken, Loki. You are not a monster,” I said looking into his eyes, trying to convey the truth of my words. “There is nobody I would rather share this with.”  


He captured my mouth in a passionate kiss, our tongues mingling easily, and his hands wrapped around my waist again. He whispered my name as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine.  


“This gift is precious beyond anything I have ever received. You can only give it once. Are you certain?” Loki asked quietly on the verge of tears.  


“I’m sure. Also, not that it matters, but how did you know my name?” I answered. He chuckled quietly.  


“I looked into your mind years ago, (y/n),” he said. “I will not waste the honor you have bestowed upon me. I will treat you like a queen, and make you feel things you did not know were possible. I will indulge your every request, your every whim. Let us test your imagination.”  


Loki’s lips pressed against my forehead as he picked me up again. This time, he laid me down on my back on the bed. He gently nudged my legs apart and placed himself between them, lying on top of me carefully. His lips devoured mine hungrily, and I pulled him as close as I could. We stayed like this for a moment, exploring each other’s mouths, then an idea entered my mind. It wasn’t a very ladylike thought, but given the situation, it wasn’t surprising. I broke the kiss, and looked at Loki with a small smile on my lips.  


“What I wouldn’t give to know what thoughts are dancing through your mind,” he noticed the blush spreading over my cheeks, then. “Ah, but I can tell they are very interesting, dove.”  


“Loki, I was wondering if I could try something. The idea just sort of popped into my head, and I can’t seem to shake it,” I admitted shakily. He smiled swept an errant strand of hair from my face.  


“Of course you can, darling! And do not be afraid. There is nothing you can possibly do that will hurt me, and I would rather die than harm you. Let your imagination run free my darli—“ his words trailed off into a loud groan as I ground my hips upward against his. His hardened length became even harder at the unexpected contact, and he collapsed on top of me. He quickly picked himself up and braced himself on his forearms above me.  


“Forgive me. I hope I didn’t hurt you, (y/n), I wasn’t expecting you to do…well…that,” he stated. Loki’s breathing was a bit harder now than it had been, to my satisfaction, and he looked a bit sheepish about reacting that drastically. I tried to suppress a laugh, but I failed miserably, dissolving into a fit of giggles.  


“Are you laughing at the god of mischief?” He said in a mock-annoyed tone. He leaned down, laughing himself, and nibbled at my neck. When his lips reached the hollow of my jaw, my laughter ceased altogether, and became breathy moans of pleasure. He sensed the change in mood and went a bit slower, savoring every taste of my skin. Slowly, this time, I rolled my hips like before, and he let out another groan. I did this a few more times, then Loki changed the angle and ground his hips down. My moans were even louder every time he did this, because his length now hit my clit every time it passed.  


I reached up to the buttons of Loki’s tunic. Thankfully, he hadn’t worn his armor when he came to me, only a soft green tunic and black cloth pants. He was even barefoot! As I started fumbling with the buttons, his hands arrested the movement of mine.  


“Allow me, love,” Loki said. He waved his hand, and his shirt was gone. He leaned back so I could get a better view of him; taking the opportunity for all it was worth, I ogled him shamelessly. Loki chuckled from deep in his throat.  


“Don’t unravel yet, you’ve not seen the best part,” Loki’s mischievous smile only grew as he leaned back down. Before his lips could reach mine, though, I leaned forward and slipped one of his nipples in my mouth and swirled my tongue around and over it. Loki hissed and brought his right hand up to twist in my hair.  


“Mmm, not many of my partners have had the daring to do that, dear, and certainly not any of those whose honor was still intact,” he moaned. I had been tweaking the other nipple with my fingers up to that point, so I switched my mouth over to his other sensitive nipple. Loki looked like he wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck me right then, but he showed great restraint by simply pulling me away and pinning my hands above my head with a rough kiss. His free hand played with the hem of my pajama shirt.  


“It’s not too late to stop this, you know. You still have a chance to back out of being fucked by a—“ he started, but I cut him off with a snarl.  


“I’m not backing out. And if you say you are a monster one more time, Loki Laufeyson, I will chain you to this bed, make you beg for release until your voice is gone, then leave you hard with no way to satisfy yourself. Am I understood?”  


Loki wasn’t expecting my little outburst, and, to tell the truth, neither was I. He raised his eyebrows, and licked his lips, contemplating a response.  


“I was going to say ‘a Jotun’, but I am glad to have exposed a side to you that we could put to good use later. Yes, darling, you are understood, and now you are also topless,” he said with another wave of his hand. He eyed my half naked form appreciatively, and a small groan escaped his lips. Then he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  


“Do not most Midgardian women wear a contraption under their shirts to…suppress their cleavage?”  


“Yes,” I laughed, “but I don’t wear mine when I sleep. It gets uncomfortable, and it’s called a bra, in case you wanted to know.”  


“Simply magnificent,” Loki said, slipping the right nipple into his mouth. As his aptly-named silver tongue flicked over my sensitive mound, the fingers of his right hand tweaked and pinched my left nipple leaving me breathless. After a moment, he switched nipples, blowing cold air over the right before moving to the left. Each moan was lengthened to nearly a scream when his other hand went down between my legs, but over my pajama shorts, to rub my clit. He finally pulled away from my breasts, and, seeing my neck arched back, lavished open-mouthed kisses up and down its column. My hands slid over his chest, descending until I reached the edge of his pants.  


“Take them off,” I plead quietly.  


“What, darling?” Loki asks bracing himself above me on his forearms again. I tug insistently at his pants, and he looks at me with mock incomprehension. “What is it you want me to do?”  


“I want you to take off your pants,” I say louder than before.  


“Oh! You should have said so in the first place,” Loki says. He gets off the bed entirely, now, and decides to put on a little show. He is wearing the old-fashioned style of pants with a lace-up fly instead a button and a zipper, because, apparently, that was the Asgardian style. Slipping a finger down onto the knot, he pulls a string that releases it, but he takes his sweet time loosening the laces. Every second I became wetter and wetter, and it was blatantly obvious that Loki knew what he was doing to me. Finally, his fly was unlaced, and his pants pooled on the floor at his feet. I inhaled sharply when I saw what they’d been hiding. Loki had been watching my reaction, and noticed the apprehension that entered my mind when I saw him. He grinned broadly while I ogled his manhood.  


“I take it you like what you see before you,” Loki intoned. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll fit. It shall be a tight squeeze, but I shall fit.”  


I blushed at his play on words, and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.  


“You blush so prettily,” he stated, leaning in to kiss me again. As soon as he was in far enough, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and flipped him over so I was on top.  


“My turn, dove,” I croon in his ear. I stand up and step back a pace, like Loki had. Looking at him lying on the bed propping his arms up behind him, I couldn’t help but notice that he was only semi-hard. _Well_ , I thought, _I can fix that_. I turned on all the sexy I could muster, and slowly inched my pajama shorts down my hips till they fell in a heap around my feet. However, I’d worn underwear to bed under those, so there was still one layer left, and I milked it for all it was worth. I slipped a finger down over my underwear so Loki could see what I was doing, and I began to touch myself through the thin layer of fabric. I allowed a small moan to pass my lips as I reached my other hand up to fondle one of my breasts. I never broke eye contact with Loki, and his reaction was quite lovely, thus far. His eyes had gone dark with lust, and his breathing had quickened. He licked his lips more than once in the space of thirty seconds, and his cock was now rock solid and swollen.  


Finally, I had mercy on him and I stepped out of my underwear. No sooner had it left my hips, than Loki’s arms had encircled me, and he was kissing me hungrily. Loki picked me up again, and laid me onto the bed close to the edge. My legs hung over the side as he spread them gently, and positioned his head between them.  


“I’ve wondered what you taste like all night,” he said before he ran his tongue gently over my folds once. It was just enough to make me whimper, and just enough for him to lap up some of my wetness. “You taste divine, (y/n).”  


His tongue slipped back into my folds, licking, caressing, teasing, and exciting every nerve. With every pass, I felt a wave of pleasure sweep over me. I arched my back, and my moans and screams became louder and more frequent. Loki hummed against me; the vibrations from his mouth felt exquisite. He slowed his ministrations for a moment, and slowly pushed a single finger inside me. It was enough to make me clench the sheets in my fists and throw my head back into the pillows in a silent scream. Loki’s finger slowly pumped in and out of me creating a sort of rhythm as his tongue stimulated my clit. A second finger joined the first, stretching me for what was to come later, and I bucked my hips in response. After a few more pumps, Loki started moving one of his fingers in a come-hither gesture, hitting a sweet spot repeatedly. I was so incredibly close to the edge.  


“That’s it, darling. Let go. Let go, and allow yourself to feel like the goddess I know you to be,” Loki encouraged. “Scream, and let yourself feel the pleasure I am giving you. Come for me!”  


Scream I most certainly did. Loki’s name tore so easily, so naturally from my throat as my walls clenched around his fingers and I climaxed. He pressed his mouth over my clit just before I lost myself so he could capture all my juices as they flowed so freely from my body’s release. Coming up, Loki leaned over me and pressed his dripping lips to mine to allow me to taste myself. A wicked thought entered my mind: I wondered what Loki tasted like. I pushed him back far enough for me to sit up, and I rubbed the inside of his thighs. Loki caught my hands in his.  


“Darling, are you sure you want to do this? After all, it is only your first time, and I don’t want to force you into anything,” he said. I only nodded in response, and he reluctantly released my hands. Trailing them down Loki’s stomach, I eventually reached where he began. I rubbed one hand up and down his shaft while the other braced me against his hip. I fingered the head of his cock, making him hiss and bite his lower lip. After a moment, I pulled him into my mouth, bobbing up and down, trying to take more of him with each pass. I allowed my tongue to lick the underside of him when I went up, tracing the veins that ran through him. I kept my hand pumping up and down, and went underneath to suck at his balls. He grunted loudly as I progressed.  


“Are you sure you haven’t done this before, love? Oh, God, you’re doing so well, (y/n),” he managed to squeak out barely above a whisper. “That’s right! Erase the word gentle from your vocabulary.”  


I continued to bob up and down his length, but I added a little swirl when I reached the tip, and occasionally I nibbled below the head. His groans became ever louder with every pass, and finally he pulled me away from his cock. He pressed his mouth to mine, savoring the taste of himself on my lips, and he moved me to the center of the bed again. Loki crawled on top of me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I could feel myself already sopping wet again as he gently spread my legs.  


“Are you ready, (y/n)?” He asked cautiously, and I nodded in response.  


“I need you inside me, Loki,” I answered honestly, tangling my fingers in his hair and kissing the tip of his nose.  


“My size may feel uncomfortable, at first, so stop me if at any point you feel pain,” Loki warns me, “and try to relax. It will help lessen the initial discomfort.”  


I nod a bit nervously, and Loki smiles at me. He positions himself at my entrance, and kisses me passionately as he presses inside me incredibly slowly. I still whimper a bit in pain, and Loki freezes immediately to allow me time to adjust. He tries his best to distract me by nibbling at my earlobe so I’ll relax. He feels me loosen the smallest bit around him, and we continue in this start-and-stop fashion until he is in me to the hilt.  


“You’re doing so well, beautiful girl,” Loki murmurs with his forehead pressed to mine. His arms are trembling with the effort of holding back for so long, and a thin layer of sweat is forming on his brow. He slides slowly out, and inches his way back in a little easier this time. This time I feel much more pleasure than pain, and I moan in ecstasy, twining my arms around Loki’s back. I allow my hands to explore him as he slowly moves in and out of me. His back is smooth, but I can feel places where the skin is a bit thicker than the rest. I trace my fingers along one of these paths, and realize that it’s a scar. I am on the verge of asking Loki where he got them when he suddenly hits a sweet spot inside me and I cry out, digging my fingernails into his back.  


“Mmm, good, darling. Mark me as I have marked you. Claim me for all the world to see,” Loki growls as he picks up the pace. His thrusts are so powerful, yet so gentle. I can feel his every vein pulsing inside me, and it’s driving me wild. He emits a long, low groan, and goes even faster.  


“You feel so incredible. God, you’re so tight, (y/n)!” His praise is like liquid euphoria pouring into my ears. I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing us as close as possible. Loki brings his lips to mine once again, and his hand snakes between us to caress my clit. The extra stimulation only brings me that much closer to the edge. I can tell Loki is close, too, because his thrusts are becoming harder and more erratic.  


“Loki, I’m so close,” I manage to breathe. Somehow, he hears me, and he respond with his mutual nearness to the edge of the precipice.  


“Look into my eyes, (y/n), and don’t look away when you come. Keep your eyes on me. That’s right, darling. Now tell the world who’s been given the honor of removing your virginity. Scream the name of your lover and protector for all the world to hear!” Loki commands in my ear, and I diligently obey. His name comes ripping from my throat louder than before, though just as naturally, as I clench around him. My release triggers his, and he pounds into me spilling his seed deep inside me with a guttural scream. Loki growls my name loudly in the manner of a savage war cry, as he spends himself inside me. He pumps himself inside me until his orgasm subsides, then rolls over and gathers me into his arms, never slipping out of me.  


“Oh, my love, you were so amazing tonight. You gave me the most sacred gift you had to offer. Tell me, was your first time everything you had hoped it would be? I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Loki looked into my eyes when he asked me, and I pressed my lips to his once more before answering.  


“Loki, I never imagined that a first time could be so…intense. You never once hurt me, my prince. It was everything I hoped for and more. I love you, baby,” I said holding his gaze with mine. I wanted make sure he got the message, so I repeated myself. “I love you, Loki Laufeyson.”  


Tears sprang to his eyes, along with an expression of relief.  


“I love you, too, (y/n), and I always will,” Loki said drawing me down to lay on top of his chest. He flicked his wrist and the covers came up and engulfed us in the residual warmth of our love-making. Another flick of his wrist and the lights went out. I was rapidly approaching dreamland when I heard Loki whisper to me once more.  


“I won’t leave you to face the terrors of the night alone again, darling,” he kissed the top of my head as the steady sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


End file.
